Bufanda
by electroyusei
Summary: Un día nevado puede ser un problema si no tienes algo para abrigarte, ¿no es cierto Yuya?


Bufanda

Cuando se sentó en la parada de bus cerca de su escuela no pudo evitar sentir el frio que emanaba de ella. Maldijo dentro de su propia cabeza a todas las propiedades físicas del metal. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan buenos conductores de temperatura? Pero se guardó esos pensamientos para sí y trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía que enfrentarse. La espera de su bus. Poco o nada había viajado en transporte público, su madre le ayudaba todos los días a llegar al colegio con ayuda de su pequeño auto. Pero ahora tendría que enfrentarse al transporte público. Al horrible e ineficiente transporte público. De sólo pensar en ello le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío pasó por su espalda causando que toda su piel se erizara. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que ocuparse justo al comienzo de la temporada de nevada?

Bueno, tenía que admitir que había sido su culpa no haber traído nada para el frio.

—Que frío…—comentó suavemente viendo como de su boca salía un aire blanco y este se esfumaba de a poco. Se le pusieron los nervios de punta al escuchar como alguien hablaba desde su espalda.

—¿Yuya?—esa voz, la reconocía. Su amigo que le hacía perderse en sus pensamientos durante las clases, el que no le dejaba dormir de vez en cuando. Se estremeció una vez más imperceptiblemente—¿Está todo bien?

—O-Oh, sí, e-es sólo que mi bus se está tardado…—dijo tratando de tener una voz más fluida, como las que usaba en su club de teatro. Pero no resultó.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó el otro con una expresión de preocupación fresca en su rostro—Porque parece que…

—N-No, estoy bien…—le interrumpió, no quería que preguntara, sabía que no sería bueno, las cosas saldrían a la luz. Y no podría soportar una negativa. No podría seguir viniendo a la escuela todos los días—Mi bus tardará poco, serán sólo unos minutos…

Yuto al sentir que sería mejor quedarse callado, asintió simplemente y se sentó a su lado. Esperaron en silencio. Yuya no tenía ánimos de decir o hablar sobre nada. Sólo quería evitar que el de ojos grises no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba ni tampoco de lo frío que debía de estar. Tenía frío sí, pero no quería decir nada, sólo esperaría a que su bus llegase y que pudiese irse pronto a casa frotándose los brazos en pos de calentarse. Si tan sólo pudiese hacer eso en ese instante sin que el de ojos grises lo notase. Sin embargo no podía ocultar el sol con un dedo. Pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar descaradamente por el frío y cada vez que iba a estornudar se contenía y evitaba tan siquiera hacer un amague de ello. Cualquier intento de su cuerpo, por más mínimo que fuese, de mostrar que tenía frío era callado por la conciencia del bicolor tomate.

Su piel se volvió a erizar. Las palabras sonaron de golpe en su cabeza quitándole por completo toda concentración anteriormente conseguida.

—Nunca te había visto tomar el bus—comentó casualmente Yuto en busca de alguna conversación con su compañero. Quería tener nuevamente conversaciones amenas como las que solían tener. Desde hacía ya un tiempo Yuya se había distanciado por alguna razón se había alejado de él. Pero no lo dejaría ir, no quería perder a alguien tan valioso como él.

—M-Mi mamá suele hacerlo…—contestó tras recuperarse del shock inicial. Si seguía así iba a descubrirle, tenía que ser mejor.—P-Pero ella tiene algo que hacer ahora así que…—lo volvió a mirar solo para descubrir que ya estaba siendo observado. Se llenó de vergüenza— i-iré en bus.—el aludido afirmó con su cabeza.

No agregó nada más, todo lo dejó allí, en ese instante. O al menos eso deseó Yuya.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó después de un rato. Los colores se le subieron a la cara al bicolor tomate. Su cara se volvió un poema totalmente. Eso era algo vergonzoso.

—N-No es necesario…—dudó y miró al suelo—Además… t-tú no vives cerca a mi casa… ¿Verdad?—aseguró con un tono algo decepcionado.

—Hace poco me mudé—aclaró con naturalidad—, ahora vivo cerca a tú casa, más o menos a una parada de bus—aproximó. Yuya lo miró primero por el rabillo del ojo, y se ergio. Tras unos segundos miró de nuevo a Yuto. Sin embargo no puedo mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo. Se había sonrojado una vez más.

—P-Pero pagarías doble pasaje s-si me acompañas hasta c-casa—Yuya replicó. Su casa estaba a unas dos o tres calles del paradero. No iba a obligarle a pagar de más sólo por él.

—Puedo irme caminado—sonrió con naturalidad, vaya que era expresivo. O al menos con él más de lo que era con los demás. —No habría problema.

—E-Eh…—Dudó Yuya y miró con sus ojos hacia los lados. Buscando alguna solución a la situación. Pero estaba en blanco, sólo tenía una solución posible—Está bien…—accedió. En esas pasó una ráfaga de viento algo fuerte. Los dos cerraron instintivamente los ojos. Yuto apenas se inmuto, estaba bien abrigado con su chaqueta y bufanda. Yuya en cambio tuvo que abstenerse a ponerse sus manos en los brazos. Su temperatura corporal iba en descenso. Si el bus no pasaba pronto, quizás iba a tener algunos problemas. Sin embargo, al preocuparse de la posición de sus manos, descuidó por completo el movimiento de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar.

Y esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el de ojos grises.

—¿Seguro de que te encuentras bien?—preguntó con gestos preocupados. Entonces se inclinó un poco sobre la silla y trato de mirar más a la cara de Yuya, fue en ese momento, en el que se dio cuenta—Yuya… Tú estás… temblando…—dijo en tono bajo sorprendido. Abrió un poco más sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—N-No…—trató de negarse aun sabiendo que era inútil. Le habían descubierto, ¿qué más podría hacer? Soltó una risita nerviosa—No, estoy bien…—.Volvió a repetir negando un poco y tratando de ocultar lo evidente.

—Yuya… ¿Tienes frío verdad?—dedujo Yuto con cierto tono de regaño. Yuya se mordió el labio, ¿aún podía evitarlo? Quizás…—Yuya—dijo con un tono firme y ligeramente agresivo.

—Umm—pronunció—No, no—volvió a negarse—, estoy bien, en serio—aseguró con más convicción. Pero no era suficiente. Yuto ya lo sabía, sabía que pasaba. Y por más que lo quisiese Yuya, no había nada que hacer. Había quedado al descubierto. Se apretó aún más su agarre sobre las rodillas. Estaba algo nervioso, su pulso se aceleró de repente. ¿En verdad iba a decepcionar a Yuto?

—Yuya—empezó en tono comprensivo, más de lo que Yuya creía que merecía—, no tienes porque o…—No, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

—¡Oh mira!—agradeció internamente que el bus hubiese llegado en ese instante.—El bus está a punto de llegar—Agarró su maleta del piso y empezó a buscar el dinero necesario para el pasaje. Pero entonces sintió el cálido toque de la mano desnuda de Yuto. Jamás pensó que pudiese sentirse tan nervioso en presencia de un simple tacto. Pero a decir verdad, la suavidad y delicadeza con la que le estaban tocando, no hacía más que elevarle aún más el ritmo cardiaco.

—Yuya—repitió su nombre una vez más de manera severa. Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del de cabellos rojos y verdes—, estás frío—. Sentenció, aún podía hacer algo, ¿verdad?

—N-No—afirmó con poca seguridad. El tartamudeo no le ayudaba en lo absoluto—, son alucinaciones tuyas…—. Se mordió el interior de su labio inferior, ¿cómo tenía el descaro de mentir así? Las cosas eran evidentes, no podía seguir fingiendo que no era sí. Estaba al descubierto y completamente desarmado. El que estaba al lado le había acorralado, ya no tenía con que defenderse.

—Yuya—Pronunció con gestos enojados y una voz a la medida de ellos. El miedo se encargó que de que el mencionado pasase por un momento desesperado y muy crucial. Le dolía el pecho, el miedo se acumulaba en el y no lo dejaba estar en paz. Actuó a la desesperada sin pensarlo dos veces. Agarró la mano del de ojos grises y la trató de retirar de su cuerpo con suavidad.

—Estoy bien, en serio…—miró a otro lado. No quería ver esa expresión de enojo y decepción que debía de estarse formado en ese instante. Sabía que ello solo haría que le apuñalara un poco más psicológicamente—No pasa nada Yuto—al oír aquello, el mencionado quitó su mano voluntariamente. Yuya, aún sin mirar a ninguna parte además del suelo, rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar las monedas escondidas en lo más recóndito de su maleta. Suspiro de alivio al hacerlo pues había empezado a creer que no estaban.

Pero sentir esa tela sobre su cuello, fue más allá de lo que se había podido siquiera imaginar.

—Y-Yuto…—tartamudeó como era de esperarse. Su espalda de vio sacudida por aquel no tan esperado escalofrío y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rojo. La acción le había tomado por sorpresa y, tras un corto debate dentro de su mente se volvió a verle.

—No me gusta que me mientas—dijo sencillamente apenas vio los ojos de Yuya. Este se avergonzó de nuevo y su mirada se clavó en el piso. Se mordió aún más fuerte el interior de sus labios.

—Y-Yo…—iba a disculparse. Iba a arrepentirse de haberle mentido. Pero simplemente no le dejaron terminar.

—Yuya, nunca me mientas—sentenció con algo de severidad pero sin llegar a ser autoritario—. Yo me preocupo mucho por ti, eres mi amigo. Y, bueno, verte mentirme para ocultarme que no estás bien… sólo me hace preocuparme aún más—el tono bajo y dulce resonaba entre los oídos del de ojos rojos. Le hacía sentir cálido y tranquilo. Poco a poco su corazón empezaba a resonar más y más en su pecho. Sin embargo, ante todo, intentó volver a mantenerle la mirada.

—Yuto…—mencionó suavemente. No pudo mantener su mirada, la bajó de repente—Lo siento… —se disculpó en un murmuro. Entonces le alzaron la mirada gracias a un suave contacto en su mejilla. Sintió como su rostro era rosado por la respiración del otro. Su cuerpo empezaba a flaquear aún más.

—No importa—dijo con comprensión—, sólo… no vuelvas a hacerlo—nadie supo porque, o si fue intencional o inconscientemente, pero sus rostros se acercaron aún más—, además, ya estás mejor y eso me alegra—sonrió. El par de ojos rojos se desviaron y el usuario de esos se apartó un poco.

—G-Gracias…—al desviar la mirada se dirigió a la calle y vio al bus a pocos metros—E-Eh… Y-Ya llegó el bus...

—Tienes razón…—desvió la mirada hacia el transporte recién llegado. ¿Ese tono era de decepción? Quizás no lo sabría.


End file.
